Steam
by Maudit Maestro
Summary: MattMello  A shower scene between Matt and Mello. Oneshot.


_This is an R rated fanfiction involving SEME! **Matt** and UKE! **Mello**. If you do no appreciate male/male stories, I suggest you **do not** read this._

_I know, terribly odd that Mello should be on bottom, but I swear to you now, my friends, it is hotness you must not pass up just because Mello isn't dominant. Mello is still unbelieveanly win, because he is Mello, and only by a flight of fancy was he even made the reciever, so he still maintains his amazing "I shall top you"ness._

_Enjoy._

_Featuring the roleplay "Venality" by:_

_A Friend:_

_**As Matt**_

_Kaiho Neko:_

_**As Mello**_

_And not seen in this fanfiction, _

_-‡-§plit Psychøsis-‡-:_

_**As Near**_

_In fanfiction form._

_> The spell check tired very hard to tell me that many of the words I used in this were not, in fact, actual words. It lies. (But if you encounter something that doesn't look like a word to you, just use your imagination to try and figure out what it means.)_

The begining's a tad slow, however, once you get to the lemon, all shall be good.

* * *

Los Angeles was a loud, busy city, greatly different then the small town in Great Britain he had grown up it, but Mello was quick to adapt. 

The city life had actually become for him a rather nice change, and the blonde had to admit he certainly found it a hellova lot more exciting then back home.

Night life in L.A was something Mello had come to focus on, reveling in the pure lack of restriction and freedom he found, roving the world as a vagabond, with no cause or reason. He did what pleased him, and didn't take shit from anyone.

Upon arriving, new to the L.A scene, Mello had quickly wormed his way into the most influential group of the city.

The Mafia.

Working carefully, Mello had managed to use his genius to win a high ranking position with some of the top bosses, and was now up with the ring leaders who ran the streets of the city. Playing off of his already outgoing and vicious personality, Mello was feared, respected, and coveted by many people, and he ruled in his own liking, becoming part of daily crime, and learning from it.

While he seemed to have flown completely off the handle bars and lots all sense of justice, Mello was using this involvement in the Mafia as a leaning experience, getting an inside look at what a criminal was really like. He played large roles in major raids taken place all across the city, busting slave rings and illegal trading with the help of the L.A police force.

Mello had grown a lot since he left Whammy's house, not just in knowledge and experience, but he had also grown into quite the young man.

Now about a foot and a bit taller then he had been, Mello was a slim adolescent, his hair longer, his style changed, yet still mirroring his previous preferred dark colours.

Now he decked himself with rosaries, leather pants, kickass steel toe fucking boots, and trench coats. In short, if you saw Mello walking down an alley way, you didn't know whether to run the fuck away or to try to jump his ass.

However if you did try to jump him, he'd probably beat the shit out of you.

* * *

Matt glanced up from his newest game, imported from Japan, he didn't know what the hell the plot was, but it involved flicking boobs from time-to time. So he definitely shelled out the cash for it. 

"Mello, I'm hungry..." He whined, before becoming fully engrossed with flicking some form of a magical ball back at a young pink-haired girl.

"Can't we just go back home? Or do you have to do something today?" He ran a black-gloved hand through his red hair, giving a small sigh.

Mello was almost always out of the house, aside from sometimes in the mornings and late at night. Thus, Matt felt a little lonely, and rightly so.

"I've barely seen you the past few days, and I don't even know what this damn job is."

Mumbling something incoherent, Mello rose of the couch, his body looking like a poorly marionetted puppet as he hefted himself to his feet.

"Dunno if I can go back just yet... I still hafta call the chief... The bust's going down soon, and I'm not sure if there'll be any surprises." Mello was refering to the latest raid he was leading with the help of the Police against one of the largest slave rings in all of America. Quite the tough job.

"Damn Japanese are fucking sneaky bastards, wouldn't put it past them for knowing that the Special Unit's goin in on a raid." Mello muttered, moving over to the window as he looked out into the crowded street 5 stories down. "They're probably already outta there... If not, they're planning one hell of a retaliation."

He pulled the faded curtains back over the window, then walked walk past the screen of the t.v, purposely getting in Matt's way because he knew it annoyed the boy.

"They may suck when it comes to fighting, but damn those Asian pieces of shit are fucking smart." Mello raised his arms over his head, bending double backwards, his hair hanging down as he peered at Matt while stretching.

"But I'll call the chief and ask him if we can head on home. Not like there's much I can do now."

A small vibration caught Mello's attention as he rose from his bent over position, reaching into his pocket without waiting for Matt's answer.

"Hello?" He questioned demandingly, listening carefully as the discrete whisper of once of his most loyal confidantes, an isider from the SPK, gave him the latest news on the Kira case.

Apparently, "Kira" made use of a notebook that could kill people with only the use of their names. And as obsured as that sounded, it seemed to ring true in Mello's mind at the sheer inexplicability of it. No one would ever expect the murder weapon to be a simple notebook.

And certainly not for the murder weapon to be in the possession of the Japanese Police force and the self purposed new L replacement; Yagami Light.

Smirking to himself, Mello shut the flip phone carefully, slipping it back into his pant pocket. He was in a _far_ better mood now that he knew something he was absolutely _positive_ Near **didn't**.

Turning back to face Matt, Mello pulled the younger off the couch and into his arms, placing a satisfied kiss on his surprised lips.

"Let's go home..."

Matt blinked dumbly, barely holding onto his DS as his hands dropped to his sides.

_What the hell just happened?_

"Wait what? We're going home?"

_'Fuck yeah_,' he thought as he turned off the game; shoving it in his back pocket. He had just beaten this game and needed a new one anyway. He glanced down at Mello beside him, placing his hands behind his head.

"What the hell happened that made you so cheery?"

"Just got some news on the Kira case... And now I am made of leet ownage and win." Mello turned to look at Matt seriously.

"I'm in the mood to celebrate, so either you can come home with me, or I can make use of some of Los Angeles best bitches and hoes." He excited the room, making his way down the poorly lighted and dingy hallway to the elevators. "Your choice."

"Holy shi--Mello wait up!"

It had been awhile since Mello had been in this good of a mood.

And he was going to take full advantage of it.

Definitely.

* * *

Out of the elevator, Matt dashed down the metal stairs, giving a small curse as his knee bashed against a sharp piece of metal on the staircase. 

"...hey Mello would you actually run to some skanky-ass ho' with bags in places that there shouldn't be bags...if I wasn't around?"

He tried to come off as a kicked puppy as he rested his head on the blonde's leather-clad shoulder.

"Bags... Like... Vagina bags?" Mello questioned, raising an eyebrow at the odd images that floated into his mind as he tried to fathom what Matt could possibly be trying to say.

He turned around; looking down at the little kicked puppy look Matt was giving him, snorting slightly.

"If you weren't around, I'd still be a virgin." Mello pulled Matt bodily against himself, wrapping his arms firmly around the boy's slim waist. "There, does that make you happy?"

Matt seemed to brighten up immediately, hooking his arms around the shorter blondes shoulders, beaming down at him happily.

"Good enough." He chimed as he snuggled into the boys arms before pulling away.

"Let's go then, ah? I'm looking forward to going home a lot more now."

"Good." The pair made their way outside to the rainy streets of L.A, dim street lights guiding them down the street.

Mello held all of his police operations in the hotel room they had just been in, keep his pbecause frankly, he liked to ersonal life away from business. He and Matt lived in a flat on the other side of town, the more upscale parts.

The blonde hailed a cab, stepping out of the way as the yellow vehicle drove through a puddle on the street, almost splashing him. Grabbing hold of the door handle, Mello yanked it open, gesturing chivalrously with a mocking bow for Matt to get in.

Snapping the directions at the seemingly hurried cabby, Mello took full advantage of the situation to molest Matt in a way that did not seem like outright molestation, but certainly felt like it.

A sneaky hand slipped across the space between them on the seat, brushing up against his leg before dipping between them to play teasingly with Matt's inner thigh.

All the while Mello kept a level gaze on the window, apparently bored with the cityscape outside, his chin resting on his fisted hand.

Matt stared out the window, a slow smile creeping onto his features as he attempted to ignore the caresses he was receiving. He could hardly suppress a small shiver and a wince from under his goggles, as he felt the blonde's hand drift up his thigh again.

As they drove closer to their destination, Matt was now making a desperate attempt to cover his red face with his hand; his goggles helping him look completely inconspicuous.

The cab pulled to an abrupt stop outside of their building, and by that time it was pouring outside. Mello paid off the cabby, and stepped out of the car with Matt, out into the chill rain and the dank night.

The porters greeted the two at the door, tipping their hat as they ran in from the rain, their clothes sopping wet within minutes of being outside. As they stood in the elevator, a small puddle formed around them, a soft steady drip of water the only thing to be heard other then the ever present ding of the elevator as they went up.

When they arrived at the penthouse, Mello walked forward and placed his hand against the authentification pad, motioning for Matt to enter the pin code. The doors swung open soundlessly, and Mello shed his cloak, threw it across the arm rail, kicked off his boots, and shut the door behind them.

He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked down the hall, and grabbed some towels from the hall closet before heading into the bathroom.

"Having a shower..." He muttered as he brushed the wet hair back from his eyes, shirt dangling open, his black rosary pressed against his bare chest. "Care to join, or no?"

Matt pulled his goggles up over his eyes, his gaze following after Mello as he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"Fuck yeah." He muttered as he kicked off his own boots, heading into the bathroom himself.

He gave a small chuckle as Mello stopped undressing, his black leather pants proving hard to undo as they stuck to his body like a second skin. He kneeled down by the side of the shower, fiddling with the dials until he was content with the temperature.

Matt stood and started to remove his own clothing, facing away from the blonde as he lifted his shirt up off his body, throwing it onto the floor beside him. Not really caring whether or not it got soaked or not.

Mello reached out and pulled Matt into him, wrapping his arms around the boy's slim waist as he bushed his lips over Matt's mouth.

"You're all wet..." He muttered, pulling at the button of Matt's jeans as he struggled to pull them off.

He found the very _idea_ of those _pants_ getting in _his_ way to _Matt's_ crotch _quite_ offensive.

With a light push, Mello pressed Matt back against the sink, allowing his eyes to rove over Matt's exposed chest before he pressed a light kiss to his neck. Resting his hand on Matt's hip, Mello slowly unzipped the offending jeans, pulling them slowly down Matt's legs.

"Fuck you and your tight jeans..." Mello whispered silkily into Matt's ear, brushing away strands of red hair as he kissed lightly at Matt's neck. As they fell to the floor at Matt's feet, Mello pressed Matt more closely against the counter, pushing him up onto it, back against the mirror as he spread the gamer's legs, slipping between them, caressing Matt's erection through silken black boxers.

"But they make you look fucking _delicious_." Mello slipped his hands into the silk, fisting Matt's cock as he pressed the boy more forcefully back against the cold glass. Again, their lips locked, and tongue inMello licked teasingly, pressing his to Matt's mouth.

Matt gave a small groan as he wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, allowing the blonde to tease him as he continued to speak.

"Ha...fuck Mello--" He arched his back slightly as Mello's lips brushed against his neck again, causing him to pause mid-sentence and give a small whimper.

"--'love it when you get like this..."

His breathing hitched slightly as the blonde moved his hand quicker, causing the redhead to moan and whither under his touch.

"Shit...y...you too, come on." He cracked open hazy green eyes, regarding the blonde with a half-smile as his hand drifted down the older boys stomach.

Mello pressed into the kiss again, shivering as Matt's hand traced down him stomach. He reached up and tangled his hands in Matt's wet red hair, pulling his head back as he licked along his jaw line, pressing into Matt's hand as it touched his crotch.

"If you want them off... Then take them off..." He muttered. Mello grasped Matt's hand, slipping it over his hip, under the tight leather concealing his ass. "I want you to play with me Matt..." Came the seductive whisper, again he buried his face in Matt's neck, kissing wetly, trailing his tongue over the creamy skin.

"If you do a good enough job..." Mello paused, sliding up onto the counter, knocking bottles to the floor as he straddled Matt's hips, pressing his cock against his friends, grinding his hips and letting out a breathy moan as they erections touched.

"I might just let you _fuck_ me..." He breathed, kissing Matt again, biting at his lower lip as he watched the red head with half-lidded lusty blue eyes.

Matt gave a breathy laugh, his clouded green eyes looking somewhat defiant under the haze of heat in the room. He snaked his hand around the older boy's ass, pulling him up so that he braced himself against the mirror over his head.

"Tease you huh...?"

He worked Mello's pants down, finally getting them to slide off the slightly flushed skin. With a little maneuvering of Mello's legs, he finally got the pants onto the ground with his own. He placed one of his hands to the blonde's hip, the other against the small of his back as he pulled him towards him.

Glancing down he gave a small smirk; he was definitely glad that Mello didn't wear _any_ form of undergarment _whatsoever_.

He moved his hand from the boy's hip, lightly trailing over the blonde's member, giving a pleased smirk as the blonde's back arched slightly. He lightly ran his thumb over the head, repeating the small motion as he leaned forward to nip at the blonde's neck.

"Good enough for you...? You sure are demanding today...but good that I'm willing to oblige..."

He gave a small pump, holding his hand in place as he gave a slow glance up at the blonde.

"Is this what you want...?"

"Mmm... Matt..." Nails trailed down the smooth glass mirror as Mello struggled to hold himself up, grinding himself into Matt's hand as he arched his back, pressing his chest against Matt's.

"Oh fucking God..." The rosary he was still wearing dug into his skin, causing him to hiss as his body moved of its own accord against Matt's, wet shivering flesh sliding along wet shivering flesh as Mello vied for more contact. "Matt... God... I need it..."

Mello arched back hard as Matt pumped him again, gasping as he bent back, holding onto the sides of the counter as he threatened to fall back. "Oh fuck... Matt... I want it... Mmm..." Steamy hand prints remained on the mirror where his hands had just been, and Mello opened his eyes, finding himself looking at his own reflection.

With another sharp moan, the blonde pressed forward again, tangling his hands in Matt's hair as he crushed their lips together, his hips rocking in steady motion.

"I want you to make me come Matt... I want you to fuck me senseless..." He whispered into bruised lips, lapping at the blood that he had mistakenly drawn, kissing him again in apology. "I want you..."

Matt's defiant look faltered, and he was pretty sure his face was bright red by now. Mello always had that magical ability to say the kinkiest things imaginable, and it drove him crazy every time.

"...Oh? And what do you want me to do exactly Mello? Show me... "fuck" is such a vague word..."

He gave a catlike-smirk as the blonde glared at him from behind damp bangs, maybe the heat in the room had gotten to Mello too.

And maybe he _wouldn't_ kick his ass for even daring to tease him for more than he'd like.

_So Matt wanted to know what he meant by 'fuck', did he..._

A devilish smirk crossed Mello's face as he pulled away slowly, touching Matt's hand with his own, following its motions as it traced up and down his cock. He took hold of Matt's other hand, guiding it to wrap around his waist, pulling it lower in a long caress to the curve of his ass, then pressed Matt's hand against his opening.

"I want you to finger fuck me Matt..." He whispered huskily, covering Matt's hand with his own as he pressed both of their index fingers into his ass, gasping at the pleasurable pain it caused, a shiver running up his back like lightning.

Mello pulled the other hand up to his mouth, away from his weeping cock, and licked at his own pre-come, watching Matt carefully as he ran his tongue over the gamer's fingers. He held Matt's hand up like a lollipop, grasping his wrist firmly as he caressed Matt's fingers with his tongue, coating them wetly with saliva before slipping them into his mouth. A low growl sounded deep in his throat as he pulled the fingers out of his ass, pressing his hand to the mirror as he sought for balance.

"Keep going..." He gasped, pushing his ass back against Matt's hand, breathing against Matt's wet fingers as he tried to regulate his breathing, watching through the steamed up glass in front of him as he started sucking on the fingers again.

Matt hung his head, a curtain of red shielding his vision as Mello continued to move his ass against his hand. His breath was uneven as he muttered disjointed obscenities, pushing farther inside as the blond beneath him let out a muffled moan.

Fucking hell.

His eyes wandered towards the mirror, noticing that their breath and shower had steamed up the glass, hand prints smeared on the surface, not to mention he was pretty sure the goggles atop his head were steamy too.

It was too hot. Very too hot indeed.

"F-Fucking Hell Mello..."

He himself couldn't take it any longer, he pulled out the digets before wrapping his free hand around his boxers, slipping himself free of the constraints the undergarments had been causing him.

Mello's sharp blue eyes were dulled over with lust and Matt couldn't tease him anymore, he himself needing to get rid of the problem that had quickly formed 'down there'.

With a haughty laugh he gazed down at the blond, licking his lips subconsciously.

"You ready?"

Mello moaned softly as Matt's pull his fingers out of both his ass and his mouth. His head lolled forward, and he pressed himself into Matt's neck.

"Yes... Oh God yes... Matt..." Words slowly began to fail him as he tried to breath, the steam in the room slowly choking him as much as the pleasure he was feeling.

A light sweat coated both his and Matt's skin, and the sheen of it glistened in the soft light, melding with the moisture coming from the damp mist of the shower.

"Just fucking put it in already." He managed to gasp, tangling his hands in Matt's hair as he lined himself up with his cock.

Matt placed a shaking hand on Mello's hip, giving a small smirk as he glanced down from the flushed blonde's face to his thighs.

"My thought's exactly..."

He helped the blonde position himself and moved in slowly, he gave a loud hiss of pleasure as he moved all the way in. He grabbed Mello's hips roughly and craned his head back.

"Fuck..so tight...god Mello."

He gave a small smirk as he leaned forward, capturing the blonde's lips in a wet kiss, lifting the blonde up and down on his member.

Mello was _way_ better then any girl.

"Mmmm... Matt..." Lights flashed before Mello's eyes as Matt penetrated him, and it was all Mello could do to keep from passing out. "Matt... Holy... fucking... Christ..."

As their lips met, Mello pulled Matt forward, grasping his hair for dear life as he rose up and pushed back down onto Matt's length at a feverish speed, his pace completely erratic as he lost all control of his senses. Moaning into the kiss, Mello' arms slipping down to Matt's shoulders, giving him better leverage as he tried to quicken the pace, slamming back down onto Matt as forcefully as he could.

"Why the _**hell**_ don't I bottom more often!?" Came the strangled gasp as Matt's cock hit his prostate, causing him to arch back dangerously. Sharp nails dug into Matt's skin as Mello moaned erotically, capturing Matt's lips with his own as his moved his body sensually against the gamer's, pressing their bodies together as he sought for more friction for his own erection.

"Touch me, Matt... Fuck..." Mello quite near begged, pressing his length against Matt's stomach. "I need to come... I need to come so fucking bad..."

Matt did as he was told, pumping the blonde's length, giving a small groan as Mello worked him. He felt pretty close himself, but would try to hold back for Mello's sake.

"Right...boss...!" He managed to gasp out, quickening his pace as he closed his eyes tightly, letting out another groan of approval. He pulled Mello back down towards him, hand on the back of his head as he pressed their lips together again. His other hand busy pumping the blonde's needy member.

A breathy moan was all Mello could summon up as he felt his legs start shaking from the strain of such a rough pace. Every time Matt slammed into his ass, it felt like Mello was going to simply cease to exist. He could barely keep his mind focused as Matt kissed him, and he found himself losing more and more control of his body.

He needed to come, and he needed to come soon.

Completely reliant now on Matt's guiding hands on his waist, Mello focused desperately on his vice lip grip on Matt's shoulders. He could feel blood welling up around the punctures that he had made, but he didn't care.

The only thing he cared about was that Matt's dick was hitting that spot at a blinding speed, and the next time he slammed in... Mello was going to die.

Mello pushed down hard, impaling himself to the hilt as Matt's cock slid perfectly over his prostate, and all words and logic failed him utterly as all Mello could do was scream.

His nails dug painfully into Matt's shoulders as he arched back, hard, his ass spasming with the force of his climax as he came all over Matt's hand and stomach.

It was far from over though, as Matt pulled Mello completely off his length, slamming Mello all the way back down again, causing the blonde to arch back even further as he hit _that_ spot again, releasing his own hot come deep into Mello's passage.

Words completely failed...

"Love... you..." Blue eyes closed slowly, and Mello fell forward, his face pressing against Matt's chest as his limp arms wrapped loosely around Matt's abused shoulders, passed out.

* * *

Check out my website, please, tis a realm of Rping, and that is where this story was given birth. 

If you are interested in roleplaying with myself or maybe even some of your friends -winks-, please feel free to join my site, all are welcome.


End file.
